The present invention relates to a double maneuvered music box having a first moving mechanism driven by a clock-work therefor and a Gear on a pinned barrel thereof to swing or rotate a first set of ornamental moving elements, and a second moving mechanism coupled to the shaft of the pinned barrel to move a variety of second sets of ornamental moving elements.
Coventionally, a music box is simply comprised of an apparatus consisted of a pinned barrel and a metal comb, as shown in FIG. 5, that reproduces music mechanically when activated by a clockwork. In order to attract people, a rotary ornament may be used and mounted on a music box. The rotary ornament is rotated when the pinned barrel is turned round and round by the clockwork. Because the rotary ornament can only make a rotary motion when the pinned barrel is rotated, little variation is produced to attract consumers.